My Only Son
by snakespirit
Summary: I will not allow Rath to fall into the hands of the Dragon Lord, and be his son. He is mine. Chapter 2: goes into Kharl's past, he met a girl with red eyes, and black hair. Her name was Star, the girl in Kyloro. Who he will eventually fall in love with.
1. Rath

Since Dragon Knights book 10...I think...or 11, or 12 I've always had this sneaky suspicion that Kharl, and Rath were...well, father, and son.

Disclaimer: I will **_never_** own Dragon Knights...as goes for the fanfic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since this fanfic is in Kharl's POV

__

Italics are Master Kharl's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My Only Son

Chapter 1

__

"Rath...is the only successor to the Dragon Emperor."

Those words...that Ruwalk spoke...it's a lie. Rath is not the Dragon Lord's son, he is mine. And mine only.

"Doctor!" Thatz called, finding the disguised Kharl leaning against a door, "Please, help convince Rath that he needs some rest. He won't stop bugging Ruwalk."

__

Didn't he already annoy Ruwalk already? Wanting to see Lykouleon...

"Of course..." I said, "Tell him...that I'll need to see him in a few minutes. For a check-up."

"Uh...you sure? Don't think he wants to stay in bed."

"Then...I'll come after him."

__

This isn't good. What if Rath becomes so attached to the Dragon Tribe? When he feels accepted...he won't mind showing his true personality. And then...maybe...he'll want to stay with the Dragon Tribe... 

"Rath, c'mon. The doctor wants to see you. And don't make Rune drag you."

__

...forever.

I was waiting in Rath's bedroom...when I heard this scream.

"AKHHHHHHHHH"

"Rune!! Don't kill him, now that he's alive...Rath?"

As the door opened, I saw Rune basically strangling my only son.

"What're you doing?!?" I nearly yelled.

"Insubordination!" Rune muttered under his breath. He picked Rath up, and placed him in bed. I did the usual, I took his temperature, blood pressure, etc. Although he really didn't need a checkup, but I was just there to play along with Thatz. Besides, all we wanted was for Rath to just calm down, right?

"Rath..." I said, feeling a sense of caring for him, " he needs some rest. As much as he can, before he heads off...anywhere."

"Well...that sounds...reasonable." Thatz responded stupidly.

"Oh yes, that's right." Rune joined into the conversation, " Tetheus told us that soon we should be looking for a demon...with Nadil's blood."

"Why would you need that?" I asked curiously.

"Well...it's something for a portal-- that we don't want to use. A demon that has Nadil's blood can just come along to any place on Nadil's island. And so, we need a demon who is able do so."

__

Gil...he has the power...if only I just didn't throw him at Rath...or more like Shydeman, and Shyendora. Now who else...

"Tetheus said that we need this demon who collects corpses..." Rune continued, "All we can hope is that Rath won't kill it...that is, if he still likes hunting demons."

That demon...sounds familiar.

"Hm...maybe we'll leave, as soon as possible, to give Ruwalk a break." Thatz suggested, "I don't think he has ever had so much trouble doing his job until today."

__

I guess I won't mind sending Rath on a demon hunt...as long as he comes back safely.

"Thatz, Rune, it is possibly best for you to leave this room."

Both of them nodded and left. Almost too easy.

I used some dust, which made Rath asleep. And so, I kneeled by his bed, to his right. I grasped for his hand, still very cold. I looked at Rath, asleep by my side from the magical dust.

__

When I tried to turn him, into a more powerful demon that one day, on the Snowy Mountains...did he hate me for it? I always wanted my son to be strong...for his power to exceed Nadil's.

"Will you ever trust me? Would you ever want to be a demon like me? To be with ...me?" I asked out loud, speaking my thoughts, like so, would be quite dangerous. But anything...

__

Even though I asked him that question, in his unknown sleep, I knew what the answer would be. "No"

Even so...I must try. I need to make sure, that he doesn't become known as Lykouleon's son. He will be my successor.

I do not care for Nadil's existence...though maybe I should send him a few demon eggs...for all I know, I can't let Rath become so...attached to these Dragons.

As for now...I will wait. Until something eventful comes along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

by the way, this isn't a "one-shot".

~snake


	2. Past I

Disclaimer: Is on 1st chapter!(which represents the story)

TT ...I really like this chapter...which might extend to 2 chapters...

Since this fanfic is in Kharl's POV

__

Italics are Master Kharl's thoughts

My Only Son

Chapter 2

__

Many would wonder...if Rath was my son, then who was his mother?

She. . .was a beautiful lady. 

Her skin was pale, for she never liked the sun. Her skin glowed like the moon, which showed clearly in my nights with her. Her hair was long, and black. Quite silky. Her eyes were red, always full of blood, and anger.

...and yet, every creature has a heart. Hers was black, and made of stone. So much, that I can remember of her...this was what she was, when she once lived in Dusis. Now...she is someone else...

------------flashback---------------

It was this one day, I went into this little town nearby called, Kyloro. I explored the town for a bit, thinking of possibly turning all the humans into my little demonic minions. And that's when I recalled that I needed some ingredients for my new invention: demon eyes.

I went into the apothecary looking for ingredients. Really, since I don't earn money, I make it. I've seen their coins, and I've duplicated them. Which is a good thing, since this currency will be all over Dusis. Also, whenever there was a herb in shortage in the wild. Then I'll just come here.

I gathered all the rare roots into a basket, and headed to the cashier. It feels odd, to act like a human. I was wearing a human's style of clothing, specially designed by Mineko Ohkami.

I handed the items I wanted to purchase to the girl cashier.

"750 Qins." the girl looked up to me with her unusually red eyes. Did humans not know? Only creatures of demonic blood are able to have red eyes.

She wasn't like other girls who flirted with me as I passed by on the street. Her eyes red but cold. Unlike most girls, she didn't have much of any bangs on her forehead. Her black hair, mostly fell to her side.

She wore a black, sleeveless dress.

"What is your name?" I asked as I handed her 750 Qins.

"Star." she responded.

Star. Why am I thinking of her? I should be concentrating on my demon eye invention. I was sitting in my library, working on different chemicals.

"Ow!" I yelped, as my hand accidentally touched a hot chemical.

"This is odd...you rarely make any mistakes in hurting yourself while doing alchemy, Kharl." Garfacy commented.

"Well, nobody's perfect." I spoke. 

It was night time. After Garfacy fell asleep, I went out. Why? I don't know. I went to Kyloro, just outside of the small town, I took a break by the springs.

Why? Why am I coming here? If it is just for Star, then I must be very shallow. Going after someone just by their looks. But no...there is more. Her face...was it pain? Anger? Sorrow? Even as a demon, I was afraid to approach her. I wanted to help her.

At the spring, there was a waterfall. I sat on the ground, and placed my feet in the water. I was in such a hurry to leave for Kyloro, that I forgot to bring my transportation dust with me, so that I wouldn't have to hike all the way. My aching feet were soothed by the water. I felt so tired but I couldn't just stop here.

I fell asleep at the springs. And then, I felt soft, smooth arms pick me up.

When I woke up, I heard a constant splashing of water. I opened my eyes, and found that I was in a cave behind the waterfall. Nobody else was in the cave, though it was quite inhabited for I was sleeping on a blue quilt. I noticed on the other side of the cave, there was a red quilt.

I went out of the cave, and noticed that Star was out there. She was taking a bath at the bottom of the waterfall, in the pond.

Not wanting to intrude in her privacy, I looked away. 

-------------------------

should I change the rating? I don't know...

--snake


	3. Street Markets

Disclaimer: Is on 1st chapter!(which represents the story)

READ: oh yes, if anybody remembers from the previous chapter what I said about red eyes being demonic: it was a mistake I made. Now to correct, red eyes ((in this fanfic)) would indicate non-human blood in general. In other words, Star's red eyes would mean that she has some sort of abnormalities ((meaning anything but humans)) in her blood.

--also, the term "booty" actually means something like stolen treasure, items. Loot is another definition. Just so all the people who use slang too often won't get a horrid idea of what I'm trying to portray in this story.

Hee hee...just read...

-----------------------------------------

Since this fanfic is in Kharl's POV

__

Italics are Master Kharl's thoughts

------------------------------------------

My Only Son

Chapter 3

__

I sat around the cave. Yes, quite boring since I didn't bring any of the ingredients that I brought to work on.

"Are you awake?"

It was the girl, Star, wearing her usual plain, black dress. She put on her gray coat, and informed me, "I'm going to work." Simply, like that.

This basically happened everyday. Sometimes I would wonder if she ever thought that I was an incompetent being. For once in my life, I was afraid. It wasn't like the feeling of death, but that...I was afraid to hurt her.

Hm...now that I think of it, I think I made Garfacy very worried about my disappearance because one day Star brought up a conversation. Her bringing up a conversation was very puzzling to me because she rarely ever spoke.

"There was a man: very short, tri-colored hair, no eyebrows...," Star paused, "did I mention he was short?"

He must have been very short indeed.

"Um..." I thought for a moment. I couldn't remember who I would know who is very short, tri-colored hair, and has no eyebrows, "I'm sorry, no."

"Well, he was asking if I saw you. He never said your name but he did give a description. Oh yes," she paused again, "what is your name? I believe I've never asked you."

"Kharl."

"Hm...you're Kharl the Alchemist, aren't you?" she started to smile as she spoke. But that wasn't really what surprised me. How did she know I am the Alchemist?!? I supposed she read my feelings easily, and explained, "There is a book that I've read, and it has a chapter about you."

I may have been hearing things but I heard a hit of admiration in there. A human? No.

"Meet me at the library tomorrow, when the sun is high." Star said.

"Right." I nodded.

_I left from the cave early...cave? I was living in a cave...anyway, I left from the cave early because I wasn't too sure of the location of the library._

Even though Kyloro is a small town, the streets were fairly busy. While trying to look for the library, I had a few obnoxious merchants holler in my face about their extremely, low prices. I had to buy a few things...let me see...a bouquet roses, they're quite nice actually but I wouldn't really buy this kind of thing. A few snacks like moon-cakes, just-add-water ice tea packs.

Oh yes, please, I ask all readers not to...think worse, or badly of me: condoms. I did not want it! Some youngster, okay maybe not **that** young, was running, and knocked into me. It turns out that a shopkeeper was running after that youngster. So once the young thief knocked into me, his booty landed beside me. The youngster didn't bother to pick up his condoms, and left it with me. **Me.** So when the shopkeeper found me with the stolen item, he accused me of stealing, and demanded a payment. I paid him.

Apparently, my guess is that he never saw the thief, and only heard the youngster run out quickly without going to the counter declaring nothing is in one's hands. In Kyloro, when you enter a shop, you must go to the counter when you leave to either buy the desired items, or declare you have nothing on you so you can leave.

Now let's get back on track, to the library? I got there eventually, a bit late though, as I saw Star waiting on the steps in front of the main entrance.

"You're late," she stated the obvious, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

She was looking at the bag of snacks, condoms. Then the most noticeable were the bouquet of red-purple roses sticking out of the bag.

"You've been badgered by the street markets, right?" Star asked.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Don't go there if you're not interested in shopping, or every other merchant will bother you, and try to get you into a buying spree. What's with the bag?"

I carefully picked a box of moon-cakes, and stuffing those embarrassing condoms to the bottom of the bag, "Just some snacks." I said.

There was a brief silence, Star was thinking.

"We can go over there," she pointed at a cafe, "to eat those snacks you bought since you're not allowed to have food in the library."

--------------------------------

Next, Chapter 4: At the Library

--ohhhhh, so happy.


	4. Library

for all the perverted people ((I haven't read any of my reviews yet...so there might be nobody with this idea...)): the condoms in the previous story has nothing to do with the story, it was just a joke...'cuz I thought it would be really weird seeing Kharl, like so. Also, I just wanted to stress the Street Market area being busy, crowded, and all.

...I shouldn't be writing rated R things anyway...

-----------------------------------------

Since this fanfic is in Kharl's POV

__

Italics are Master Kharl's thoughts

------------------------------------------

My Only Son

Chapter 4

_The cafe, fortunately, wasn't anything like the street markets--it wasn't too quiet either. I sat down at a small table with Star._

"Is there anything that you'd like?" a waiter came up to me.

"Just some water would be fine." Star said. The waiter stared at her for a moment, a bit shocked I'd say. I guess humans do have a sense for different races of Dusis...but they probably don't understand what they see.... Such slow creatures.

"Same here." I said, not knowing what a human would drink.

I took the snacks out of the bag, setting them across the table.

"That bag must've been heavy if you carried this much." Star was looking at the table, now covered in snacks.

"Oh well, eat up." I said, biting into my favorite moon-cake, "So anyway...What was the title of the book called?"

I noticed that one of those comical sweat drops began to appear on her head.

"It's a library, there are many books."

"The book with me in it."

"It was just a book on legends of passed, that's all."

"Are you implying that people think I'm dead?!?"

"Well...you are human, aren't you?"

Me? Human? A scary thought. What moron would think I am human? Yes, I have the human anatomy but it is the demonic blood that keeps me apart.

"Here." Star handed me the book, Legends of the Passed. Whoo-hoo, I'm dead. Star, and I were at the library, of course. It was quite an empty library, it would seem that almost nobody reads anymore. So quite alone, except for the librarians at the counter, it would seem a hundred of shelves from the front door. Books...who could not love them?...except for these people....

" 'Kharl the Alchemist...destroyer of mankind'...hm...I'm a villain in this little story." I smiled, it was truly amusing, this book.

"Well...this book is fictional." said Star.

Yes, very much, face-fault.

"But still, aren't you afraid?" I asked, cornering her to the wall, in between the shelves, "Even this is a fictional book, I'd say it portrays my personality quite well."

I put both of my hands on the wall, astride to her face.

"I could kill you right now...just wouldn't you like that?" I asked.

As far as I knew, I couldn't see any fear in her eyes, which was a bit of an annoyance. Either she was stoic, or she truly wasn't afraid.

"Then kill me if you like." she said quite calmly.

Well...she didn't have any family. So it wouldn't matter if she died.

I took my hands off the wall, and placed them on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't kill you. Even if I could...it would hurt me, more than it would hurt you." I moved my left hand off her cheek. So I could lean my head forward to give a kiss on her cheek.

I clearly remember her face after that, she was quite stunned. Since she hasn't quite come into contact with society, I guess to would seem odd for her even to just do a handshake...Alright, I don't come in much contact either. Except for Garfacy, who somehow is always injured, so I have to help him heal his wounds.

Once Star's paralyzed stare ended, she thrust herself at me. Star wrapped her arms around my waist, and buried her head into my chest. It turned out that she was crying.

I know I can frustrate Garfacy and all. Making the place messy, losing items, being unorganized...though I've never actually kissed him.... But then, he's more of a lab rat, than a lover to me. _Did I really do something wrong this time? To Star?_

--------------------------------

hm...maybe "perverted" was too harsh of a label...since I wasn't intending to go anywhere with it.

--snake


	5. Demon

****

little talk

sigh its summer...hm...New, unrecognizable fanfics. I must be crazy 'cuz....I haven't read Dragon Knights XIV!!!!

sorry if there's something wrong in here because of something that happened in the 14th book....future info: I often buy the Dragon Knights books late...

-thank you for reviews (( don't worry, **someone**, this story is still going)), I've been busy...in the summer! ack!

-----------------------------------------

disclaimer is on chapter 1

Since this fanfic is in Kharl's POV

__

Italics are Master Kharl's thoughts

------------------------------------------

My Only Son

Chapter 6

__

Star looks so little when she cries, it seems like she's a child again. Back at her water-cave-house-thing, she fell asleep against the cave wall, so I decided to go outside.

For once, I'll admit, I miss Garfacy's little annoyance of how everything should be neatly organized, and clean. His nagging has always made the better of me.

"Kharl, I have a request of you." Star suddenly seemed much better, "I want you to create a demon for me."

I was completely dumbfounded, and just sat there blinking.

"I want it to be illusive, fast, and powerful. Could you ever make one like that?"

"Of course, I could!" I said, feeling insulted.

"Then please finish it tonight."

I saw a long, thin scab on Star's wrist as she gave me a glass of her blood.

"All I know is that you'll need this."

As I held the jar of blood, I felt an amazing power. It almost seemed too obvious that her blood could overpower the Dragon Lord's. This blood I would need to be used for the demon, every living organism has some kind of blood. To accomplish this demon creation, I had to go back to my own home, with Garfacy.

When I arrived at the door, I heard his voice coming out of nowhere.

"Master Kharl, you're alive!" Garfacy ran up to me, I almost expected a big hug from him since he was so short, almost like one of those human children.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

I told him that I went on a trip, being extremely vague. And so, I shooed him away so I could create the demon.

What did I want to create? Something powerful, illusive. An illusionary beast, something that nobody in their hearts could beat. Do you know why? Because this beast will change form to match any broken heart. Anyone who dares to attack, will always recoil.

When I was finished with the demon, I told Garfacy to look for the girl. The creature was too wild to be brought anywhere. I waited on the sofa with the demon, I kept it asleep using some magic.

Garfacy, being an extremely reliable person, didn't make me wait long. I heard rapping on the door.

"Come in." I said. There I saw Garfacy with Star, "Garfacy, she can come in by herself."

I summoned Star in, and she sat on the sofa, opposite of me, a table between us.

"Don't speak," she said, "I'm running out of time."

-----------------------

-for anything a bit unclear: when Kharl was creating the demon, text: '_...something that nobody in their hearts could beat...this beast will change form to match any broken heart. Anyone who dares to attack, will always recoil.' _ what I mean is like when Lykouleon saw Illuser as 'the monster who wrecked fear all over Dusis' Illuser was once Lykouleon pet/friend. and since Illuser is dead, Lykouleon misses him, and sees him (Illuser) as the monster.

-there seems to be something wrong. this fic is supposed to be about Rath, and Kharl...

-sorry this chapter is short


	6. Demon

little talk

the last chapter, I felt that it was incomplete. Trying to meet other deadlines, I rushed the story. so here at the beginning of chapter 7, it'll do more detail on what's going on ((mostly the setting)) sorry about that.

-----------------------------------------

Since this fanfic is in Kharl's POV

Italics are Master Kharl's thoughts

------------------------------------------

My Only Son

Chapter 7

Normally, I just manipulate other creatures, and turn them into demons. So making this omnipotent creature had to take lots of time. I sat at the marble table in my library. Many shelves full of tomes, some making prophecies. Almost half of my library books were stacked, one after another, on the dark, glassy floor.

I crept out of the library with the book I needed in hand, hoping that Garfacy wouldn't stop me from my business just to tell me that the library is a mess. I went down the empty corridors, and reached my headquarters. I looked around the room, and noticed how clean it was, I could see my reflection on the obsidian floor.

"I'm in for it now." I sighed. It was obvious, Garfacy cleaned the whole castle.

I set down the large, burgundy book on the table. Then I took out the jar of blood Star gave me. If she knew, she would know that I'd never use all this blood on just this one demon I am going to create. I poured some of the blood into a cauldron, and manipulated it. Then I cast a spell on myself to bring out some of my blood through the skin. It is always easier to work with your own blood. That was the beginning of this creature.

--------------------

"She's here," Garfacy said after knocking on the door. I sat on the sofa, waiting for Star, in one of my lighter looking rooms. The demon I crafted slept beside me from one of my spells.

Star came in somberly, and sat on the sofa opposite of me, with a table between us. "Don't speak," she said, "I'm running out of time."

"...Okay." I said, unmoved by her dramatic approach.

"I know that this demon that I just made you create will tear out the heart of Dusis. No one can stand up to this creature, except the Dragon Lord. He is the one who will change this demon."

"Tell me why."

"You already know why. Every life form has a heart broken in some way, or just out of fear when they see the demon. This demon you've created shows what you fear, or what you desire the most. The Dragon Lord will see his old friend, and cannot kill him. Instead of letting the demon go, he will use his power against yours, and change the demon into a human form. This demon will then be given a name."

"What is it's name?" I asked.

"Rath Illuser. He will be the one who is favored by the heavens."

"It's because of you, isn't it?" I started my interrogation. Star just blinked at me with her large, batty eyes.

"Your blood, it's stronger than the Dragon Lord's. And did you think you could fool me with the name 'Star'? You are the Heaven's Star Princess, aren't you?"

"Y-yes. I am," she said, revealing her true personality, and appearance. Her black hair turned pink, like a flower petal.

"So tell me, Princess, why would you set a perilous demon lose here in Dusis? What is you mission coming here anyway?"

"I-I ran away." I saw her trembling a bit. Her eyes glistened as the sun began to set.

"..And why would you do that?" I asked calmly.

"Because my parents want me to marry this man--"

"--and you don't want to." I completed her sentence. Everything was quiet, and still for a moment. "And what about the demon? You still haven't answered that question."

"Being the Princess, I don't receive a lot of information about this kingdom. And so I always have to go find out myself. And one time, I heard about you. How so many people dislike you because you tortured, and altered many innocent lives. But I've always wanted to meet you, I've always thought you were a good person."

A 'good person'? Well...I've never thought of myself that way.... How old is she anyway? Maybe she's just some naive child...

"So..." I said, as I watched tears fall from her eyes. Acting humanly, I went over to her, and wrapped my arm around her, "Can you still tell me? About the demon?"

"Didn't I tell you already? I've always thought that you were a great person." her voice trembled.

It didn't take me long to understand what she was trying to say. I let her lean against me, and oddly enough it felt alright. I kept thinking that I'd be killed or something to being this close to the Princess especially since I am a demon.

"My parents will be looking for me," she said looking up at me, "They will find me."

"Well, you do belong up there." I whispered, and placed my other hand on her cheek.

"You don't understand. I don't want to go back." Her eyes shifted quickly.

"You will eventually." I sighed. I let go of her cheek, and turned away from her.

"Kharl."

"Yes?"

"What if I return home, and never have a chance to come back again?" she asked.

"Then I'll still be here, waiting for you." I spoke softly.

I felt her embrace me as I still looked away. Her warm touch was the heaven's gift befallen to me. Never in my life have I been treated equally, or in any benevolent way.

---------------------

And this is how Rath came into this world.

------------------------

eck. I feel like I'm typing up a soap here. But then, this is just what I thought the Princess' personality would be...oo maybe it's off...does she even have a name?!?

-yes, I know, the chapter is still short. But if you want a long chapter...then it might take a month at this rate. TT so busy...sorry.


End file.
